Chocolate
by Neongurl1999
Summary: Gray tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. 'Where is she' he thought. The one person he was looking for hadn't shown up at the guild once! Tried of waiting, Gray slammed his hands on the table. If she wasn't coming to him, then he was going to her. Just a little Valentine's Day fanfic :P


**Chocolate**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

Gray tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

_'Where is she?'_ he thought.

The said teen was waiting for the one person who hadn't entered the guild since morning, Juvia Lockser. Today was Valentine's Day and Gray was sure that Juvia would be just thrilled to give chocolates to him. Not that he wanted it, or anything... But, the girl was nowhere to be found. He had been waiting ever since morning, and not once had she showed up.

Lucy made her way to Gray and handed him a box.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gray!" said Lucy cheerfully.

"Thanks, Lucy..." Gray noticed that Natsu had also gotten a box from Lucy, but Natus's box was bigger than his!

The raven-haired boy sighed and looked around. Most of the women had already given the men their chocolates, but there were still a few left. Like Levy, who was walking towards Gajeel with a large box of chocolates.

_'Damn it, Juvia' _Gray slammed his hands on the table, which gained the attention of most of the members.

He walked out of the doors of the guild and made his way towards town. If she wasn't coming to him, then he was going to her.

_'Where could she have gone?'_ thought Gray.

Well, it didn't matter. He was going to find her.

* * *

After an hour of searching, Gray Fullbuster could not find Juvia Lockser anywhere!

He had searched the entire town, inside and out.

"Is it that hard to find one girl?!" shouted the ice mage. People around gave him strange looks.

Gray sighed for the tenth time today and shoved his hands in his pockets. Was he worrying too much? Maybe Juvia was just fine... But still, if anything happened to her, he would blame himself. Gray wouldn't admit this but maybe... he did have feelings for her... Just a little bit...

A blob of blue hair caught his eye. Blue hair, curls, hat... Yes, that was definitely Juvia! What was she doing? Her back was slouched down, and her head low. A frown had placed its self on her face, and she had just sighed.

"Juvia!" Gray called out to her. Her head quickly turned to the voice and her eyes widened.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered. Suddenly she made dash in the opposite direction.

"Juvia!" yelled Gray. His feet were quick to move and he chased after her.

_'Why the hell is she running from me?!'_

He soon caught up to the girl and grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on?! Why did you run away from me?!" questioned the raven-haired teen.

"Please let go of Juvia, Gray-sama..." murmured Juvia.

"Juvia... Please, tell me what's going on?" requested Gray.

There was silence before she spoke.

"I couldn't find any chocolates to give to Gray-sama!" wept the water mage.

Another silence passed. Gray's eye twitched. THAT WAS WHY SHE DIDN'T SHOW UP TO THE GUILD?!

"That... WHAT THE HELL, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S IT?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK FOR THAT?!" screamed Gray.

"G-Gray-sama... You were worried about Juvia?" asked Juvia, as she wiped away a tear.

Gray ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"God... Yeah, I was worried! I thought something had happened to you!"

"B-But, Juvia didn't get you any chocolates!" cried the girl.

Gray shook his head, and reached for Juvia. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I don't care... You're more important than chocolate," muttered Gray, as he held her close, "I don't know what I'd do if something did happen..."

Juvia was still in shock, but she hugged him back. A smile made its way upon her face.

"Thank you for worrying, Gray-sama..." whispered Juvia.

As the two pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes.

"W-We should go back now!" A blush crept up on Juvia's face.

"Sure." replied Gray, as he ruffled her hair.

The two walked hand in hand back to the guild... that was until...

"G-Gray-sama! Y-Your clothes!" shrieked Juvia.

Gray looked down and she was right...

"What! How the hell did they come off?!"

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! This was just a cute little fanfic that I thought of inside my head. Hope you liked it! ^^**

**~ Neongurl1999**


End file.
